Enterprises typically use business applications that execute on computer systems to perform a number of business functions (e.g., processing sales orders, approving business expenses, etc). These business applications generally involve the execution of a sequence of tasks using user interface (UI) elements (e.g., screens, wizards, etc.), business logic, and business data.
Due to the complex nature of business applications, enterprises normally purchase a business application system (referred herein as a “business process”) from a third party (referred herein as a “business process provider”) rather than developing them in-house. In such cases, a general business process may be developed by the business process provider that is targeted to enterprises with a diverse range of operational needs. Accordingly, after the business process is purchased, a particular enterprise may wish to customize the business process for the enterprise's particular needs. Customization of the business process usually costs the enterprise significant time and effort to modify the business process to meet the enterprise's specific business needs.